


give me something to dance about

by rosepetalfall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Music, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall
Summary: Luke's sitting in the third row of the balcony, notebook on his lap, just where Leia said he'd be."How come you're watching from the nosebleeds?" Poe asks.-Alliance Dance's newest original work is in dress rehearsal. Composer Poe Dameron and choreographer Luke Skywalker reflect together.





	give me something to dance about

Luke's sitting in the third row of the balcony, notebook on his lap, just where Leia said he'd be.

"How come you're watching from the nosebleeds?" Poe asks, sprawling out in the seat next to Luke. He's filled with a kind of anxious jitteriness. It's the first dress rehearsal and he's effectively unnecessary now — Jess had shooed him off irritably, telling him in no uncertain terms that he might be the composer, but she was the conductor, and he'd better get out of the orchestra pit before she had someone hit him with a cello.

Luke glances at him for just a second. "I like to, when we're using a theater this large. It looks different, from this angle." His tone goes distant, a little dreamy. "Back in the day, Yoda used to choreograph these formations that wouldn't look like much from the orchestra seats, but for the people up here? They were these intricate, visual treats. Like a gift to everyone who came just for the love of it."

Poe studies Luke. His profile’s lit oddly, bringing out the angles of his face.

Luke shrugs and brings up a leg to rest his foot on the chair, hugging his knee to his chest. "Don't get me wrong, there were a lot of problems with that company and the way it was run. But he was visionary."

Poe looks down out at the stage now — Rey's first act solo is about to start and it's somehow clearer than ever from this distance, this angle, how small she is compared to the expanse of the stage. But then she starts to move and her presence seems impossibly to expand, as she dashes across the distance.

"It looks good. From up here," Poe offers, sneaking a glance sideways.

Luke smiles against his knee and it makes Poe want to kiss him. "It _sounds_ good from up here."

"Well, thank you," Poe says, giving a little bow from his seat.

Luke keeps his eyes front but laughs, quiet, under the delicate tones of the harp rising.

"I don't usually get to hear my stuff in a place like this," Poe says, picking at a hole in the knee of his jeans.

"It was just a matter of time," Luke says absently, unfolding himself from the chair and leaning forward intently as Rey leaps, leg kicking back behind her. The arch of her back makes Poe think of cathedrals. The moment steals his breath, then dissolves. The harp falls away just as gravity reasserts itself and Rey sweeps to the ground. (Can Luke, who constructs such perfect counterpoints to Poe’s music, not know Poe wants to kiss him? He must know.)

“Do you feel like the lighting’s off?” Luke asks, frowning. “I feel like the lighting’s off.”

Poe blinks, concentrates, and offers, “Too dark, maybe?”

“Hm,” Luke hums. “Yeah.” He scribbles something in his notebook and then looks over at Poe with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” Poe says, a warmth growing beneath his breastbone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Jerome Robbins quote, apparently to the composer Irving Berlin: "Give me something to dance about and I'll dance it" 
> 
> Loosely inspired by Sufjan Stevens and Justin Peck's collaborations for the NYCB. Because I love Sufjan and I love ballet. Also by Hozier. Just his whole oeuvre. Someone make a whole dance piece to an album/EP of his, please. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Sassysnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson) for helping me clean this up and figure out a title and summary. <3 You're the best!


End file.
